Meridianus
Meridianus is a region of Morpheus located to the south-west of the map.The region is known to be split into two, simply referred to as 'Ancient Meridia' and 'New Age Meridia'. Known widely for its rain forests, swampland, trade in diamond and gold, but mostly for the 5 gypsy camps that are spread across ancient lands. The land is a safe house for all beings, Caoul and Maori. Meridianus is home to a diverse number of species. Lots of strange and exotic plants and animals live in the rain forests, the shores are abundant in species of fish, and the people are as diverse as the wildlife. Meridia does its best to avoid war at all costs. Its borders are open to refugees from wars and New Meridia was founded by people who wanted to escape from war and build paradise out of the harsh rainforests and swamps of the land. Gypsies can trace their blood to the native races of this land. Meridians have lived here since the beginning of their race, the origins of which is a mystery. It is considered forbidden for Meridians to breed outside of their race. Religion Meridians worship a technologically advanced race that caused its own destruction, Leaving behind a single survivor who the Meridians consider to be a goddess. They also worship the elements on a primitive level, Not knowing much of the actual gods those elements are represented by but offering them great respect regardless. Both settlers and Gypsies make their own choices about religion and it doesn't affect their cultures too greatly. The god of earth and life however has major impact to the people of this land. Notable Gods Geography The typography for Meridianus is really split into two sections. New age Meridia is built up with multiple structures of Victorian-esque, medieval and steampunk design. Ancient Meridia however is stacked tall with rain forest, swamps and waterfalls. The land is never seen flat and is incredibly rocky in the areas that is baron from trees. The Keyanu mountain range is the long stretch of mountains there pierce the centre of Ancient Meridia. Mount Biyonachico being the most famous of the range. This mountain is believed by many tribes to be the home of a long lost god, the ogrelord of the swamp. With all of the diversity of plant and animal life there are many different flowers and critters cared for by the people of Meridia. Rare and unique animals and plants can be found deep in the rain forests and swampland of the region, Its dangerous to travel without a guide. Countries Ancient Meridia The ancient lands of Meridianus make up more than 2/3rds of the region. This lands have the famed Keyanu mountain range passing though it, along with the majority of the land being covered in rain forests and swamp lands. Throughout this part you will find many Gypsies and Travelers, along with many tribes who inhabit the rain forests along with the occasional cult. New age Meridia The remaining land is called new age due to the amount of civilization and technology built up in the land. There is the leading city of Tierra de Serpientes with 16 minor towns and villages that work on farmland. Ethnicity Notable Races Human Elves Drow Mermaids Dragons Ents Golems Meridians Notable Classes Meridia Gypsys Economy Trade Languages The settlers brought their own language with them when they started building new age Meridia. The Gypsies have their own language they speak among themselves and the Meridians have yet another language, Though there appears to be similarities between the two ancient Meridian languages, They are not the same language. History Prehistory